Of Love and Parenting:A Love Story
by Bloody-Stiletto
Summary: One rainy night, Nanao and Shunsui found an abandoned baby in front of 8th Division Headquarters' doorstep. Much to Nanao's despair and Shunsui's delight, the baby started to call them Mama! Papa! Can Nanao live through it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Love and Parenting: A Love Story**

By: Bloody-Stiletto

…

**Disclaimer**: It's quite unfortunate that I do not own our lovely couple here and the rest of the Bleach characters. The plot is mine, though.

**Dedication**: To my friends Carlo-kun and Aika-chan who introduced me to the wonderful world of 'Bleach Fever', and of course, to everybody hooked up into the unspoken romance of Shunsui and Nanao-chan! Yeah! This one's for all of you!

Now, on with the fic! Enjoy! )

…

**Prologue:**

…

**.:Nanao's P.O.V:.**

As heavy raining filled the silence of the empty hallway, my hurrying footsteps became audible. It was a good thing that other squad members already went home. Well, even if they stayed past their work time, my gleaming lenses and tear stained face would probably be enough to send them all packing—literally. Drawing sharp breaths and walking hurriedly seemed to make an impression.

An impression that says 'Nanao Ise is so damn hurt right now'…

"Wait! Nanao-chan!"

I could only close my eyes as I heard him. With this feeling I'm having right now, certainly, THAT man would be the LEAST person I would like to talk to. He's also the last man I would ever want to see… for that man is the very reason of my anger—Kyoraku Shunsui.

'_How could he?' _My insides screamed as I continued to hasten my pace. His persistent voice called out my name once again and yet, I managed to ignore it.

Truly, every woman has her limit—and I, for once, is definitely at my limit.

A squad transfer is all I could wish for. Being under Kyoraku-taicho for the next centuries to come would be totally unbearable!

My emotions intensified as a recent incident flashed in my mind.

_I was expecting him to be slacking off somewhere. Stealing a nap or maybe enjoying a drink of sake… If any of those speculations weren't right, then there could only be one thing he must be doing—flirting. _

_I was waiting in ages for his paper works. And yet again, as a fukutaicho, I should nag him to finish it as soon as possible. My instinct tells me that he is in his office. And that's where I'm going right now. _

_As I reached my destination, I instantly stopped dead on my tracks—too stunned to even say a word. _

_The door was left open. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat. For a moment, I knew then that I was about to see something 'unwanted'. And I blamed this uneasy feeling for that. _

_Before I could even react and stop myself, I was already peering through the door. _

_And there was my taicho in the absence of his pink haori…with the new female squad member of our division in his arms._

_And right there, I noticed a heavy feeling inside me. Call me 'hurt' or what… I don't know. Seeing the woman resting comfortably on his chest, the feeling became heavier. _

_It was probably because of several emotions desperately trying to fit in. _

_Pain._

_Sadness._

_Fury._

_And much to my confusion…betrayal. Yes, I managed to distinguish a few of them. _

_I felt these for some unknown reason. I don't know why I'm hurting. I don't know what makes me want to cry and I definitely don't know why I'm feeling betrayed. _

_All I know is that… I do not like what I'm seeing—not even a slightest bit._

_A stifled sob escaped my throat. Alarmed, I clasped my hands on my mouth. "Ise Fukutaicho!" the girl exclaimed and immediately broke away from Kyoraku-taicho's embrace._

_It was then that I realized that my presence had already been noticed. Feeling the building tension, I decided that I have to leave. I didn't even bother to pay attention to their calls as I started to walk away._

_I don't want them to see me breaking down like this. No, definitely not in front of Kyoraku-taicho. _

_It never occurred to me that I would react this way. Normally, I could've just close the door and let them be. I could've just ignored it…_

…_but now? _

_Tears were stinging my eyes. I knew then that it was time to go—to leave this place as soon as possible. _

_What would Kyoraku-taicho think if he caught me crying?_

_More importantly… what would I say if he asked 'why'? _

_Heavens help me! The last thing I wanted to happen…is for me to realize that I've fallen for him. _

…

I managed to reach the front door with Kyoraku-taicho tailing my behind. If drenching myself into the harsh cold rain would lead me to get out of this place, then so be it. If that's what it takes to escape his pathetic excuse…

And here I was, about to open the door—trying to convince myself that I escaped him for once. But my false hope vanished in an instant as a strong grip on my wrist stopped me from doing so.

"Nanao-chan, look at me." His usual gentle tone went on. I felt his warm breath reach my senses followed by my rapid heartbeat. His rough callused hands gripping me with a message that says, 'I'm not letting you go until you hear me out.'

Tears once again threatened to fall as I shook my head. "T-There's nothing to explain, really…Kyoraku-taicho." I said trying to act strong despite my cracked voice. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I tried to add meaning to my words.

I'm in no position to act like this. These tears… this feeling… Everything is just out of place.

I, for one thing, am out of place as well.

"When I said 'Look at me', I meant it as an order." His authority coated his words and filled the ambiance.

Kami-sama… I hate it when he uses that tone.

A captain's order is an order…regardless of the reason behind it. The truth behind the saying 'a fukutaicho is inferior to his taicho' was really apparent. Rebellious as I was, I turned around and faced him with my wrist still enclosed in his firm grasp. I had no choice but to follow. He made it an order.

Surrendering myself in his overwhelming authority, I looked up and met his gaze. His piercing gaze that surprisingly read my every move, thoughts… and even my emotions—though I always denied it whenever he sees through me.

At the back of my mind, I thought that if I could look at him straight in the eye, I could convince him to let me go. After all, there's no point in torturing me like this! He could explain himself a dozen times for all I care!

To my surprise, he placed his hands on top of my shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. As if my vision was tricking me, amusement crossed his every feature. A broad smile playing on his lips… an unknown sparkle illuminating in his dark eyes.

In a word, he was happy—and I was confused. What's with the sudden change?

"I finally caught you, Nanao-chan." He answered my unspoken question. It was obvious to me that he was trying to suppress his laughter. He looked like he had just found out something. But for 'something' that could make him like this… what could it be?

"You're jealous." He stated bluntly in front of my very own eyes. Before I could even say anything, his hearty laugh was already echoing through the walls of 8th division's headquarters.

…

**.:Shunsui's P.O.V:.**

I couldn't help but laugh seeing how startled she was. I must've said it a little to bluntly but hey, it's not everyday that I get to squeeze her out like this. My lovely Nanao-chan is a very hard shell to crack.

And that made her interesting.

I might be looking like a lunatic right now—laughing my head off and all. But the whole thing just makes me crazy! So crazy about seeing my Nanao-chan reacting like this. If only she knew… how happy I could be because of her.

"I beg your pardon, Kyoraku-taicho. I am not jealous as you claimed." She said and shoved away my hands. From what I'm seeing, I could say that I really pissed her off. Well, who wouldn't be? Women are naturally secretive creatures. They hate it when their feelings unfold unexpectedly.

And I have just unfolded my Nanao-chan's feelings. Can life get any more exciting than this?

"Yare, yare Nanao-chan. It's nothing to be shy of. Jealousy is natural in a relationship." I told her and claimed her hands. To answer my question earlier, yes. Life can get more exciting—especially if I get to tease my Nanao-chan like this. God, look at that gorgeous red face. Isn't she wonderful?

"Our relationship is nothing more of a fukutaicho and a taicho's, sir! And I would really appreciate it if we end this conversation as soon as possible." She said sternly and took away her hands at once—as if she was burned from my touch. Her face was already furious and blushing. And there, I could almost anticipate a hard slap on my face—considering how pissed off she is at me right now.

Though I'm not really sure why her gorgeous face is so red, I could still be sure of one thing.

If not for my title as 'taicho', I would be dead meat by now.

But since our usual bickering makes my life so worthy of living, allow me to continue my favorite habit. Call me stubborn or what—the hell I care.

"Ah, but Nanao-chan, isn't jealousy an indicator of a developing relationship?" It was so amusing how a stressful day would end up like this.

"Once again, sir! I am NOT jealous!" She blurted out gathering as much self-control as she could. Hey, tell you what, at times like this, it was always clear who would be the winner of our little game.

"I didn't mention it was YOU, Nanao-chan." Pushing my luck further, I leaned and whispered to her ear, "Or could it possibly be you, then?"

I watched as her furious expression became startled for a while. Often, I caught her off guard with my retorts. Much to my satisfaction, she struggled to fight me back. "With all due respect, sir! No woman in her right mind would fuss about your flirting with women!"

I sighed, feigning a hurt expression. "Such sharp words could wound my fragile heart, Nanao-chan." On my own point of view, our 'talk' is taking a little bit too long. There's no point fooling around when it's already obvious.

She is jealous.

"It's your fault, Kyoraku-taicho! If you weren't so pushy--"

But her words were left unsaid as a loud cry caught our attention. As both of us finally fell silent, I realized that it wasn't a normal cry—and this cry was coming from outside. Yes, in the pouring rain outside 8th Division's headquarters.

"Taicho!" her alarmed expression told me that we were just thinking the same thing.

Indeed, it was a baby's cry.

Shocked, I opened the main door and was greeted by the cold, piercing droplets of harsh rain. Finally, it dawned to me that the baby's crying was real. Real enough for me to hear Nanao-chan to gasp in surprise…

And there it was… a crying baby covered in soaked, ragged blanket in front of us.

So much for the 'Nanao-chan is jealous' argument…

…

**.:Nanao's P.O.V:.**

It didn't cross my mind that today would be a 'double-bombshell' day. The 'Kyoraku-taicho and a female squad member' incident already shocked me enough. But this…

How should I describe 'finding a baby in our doorstep' to be like?

I saw him approach the baby, unmindful of the insensitive rain—and there, I was a bit startled. I've always thought his soft spot were only for beautiful women. But never did it cross my mind that his soft spot also included children—an abandoned baby to be precise.

Knowing him, he should've been more cautious. What if it wasn't a real baby? What if it's an enemy's trap to lure him out?

But before I knew it, he was already in front of me—soaking wet and cradling the baby in his arms.

"Nanao-chan… someone left this baby in front of our doorstep." Pity was well evident on his voice. His eyes speak of sympathy as he looked at the baby he was carrying. "He's a red-haired baby boy." He added with a smile after slightly unwrapping the ragged blanket.

As if longing for human's warmth, the baby's cries slightly subsided.

"I… I can see that…" Still in distress, it was all I could manage to say. How am I supposed to react in a situation like this? Someone has just abandoned a baby—and WE just happened to find it.

And HE seemed to be happy about it.

Much to my surprise, Kyoraku-taicho's questioning eyes met mine. "Neh, Nanao-chan…" His tender voice said in a cold manner. With his dark eyes not leaving mine, I knew then that he was seeking hope. A hope for me to answer his question… "What should I do?"

It's not really unusual when he asks me what he should do. But still, every time he gives me that question, often times I am left dumbfounded. The serious look on his face as he tried to soothe the crying baby seemed to fascinate me. It was as if… he wanted to keep the baby.

But who am I to tell him the right thing to do?

This is so confusing.

"We should just contact the 4th squad and inform them of our situation, sir." I said and walked towards them. "They should be able to look after him."

The red-haired baby who appeared to be nearly a year old had already stopped crying. His tiny hands clutched Kyoraku-taicho's drenched haori and his innocent eyes stared at me for some time. The poor thing wasn't even aware of how pitiful his situation is…

Who would be so selfish enough to leave this helpless baby under a freezing rain, for goodness sake?!

The baby looked up at the man who was carrying him. I watched as Kyoraku-taicho gave him a warm smile. I've always known that his enigmatic smile is his ace in hooking up with women. But now I realized, even a baby can fall for that smile.

Well… even I could fall for it.

"Look Nanao-chan, he's smiling." I heard him say followed by his gentle laugh. Truly, the baby was smiling back and letting out small chuckles. He seemed to enjoy Kyoraku-taicho's affectionate company.

A baby boy in Kyoraku-taicho's arms with smiles plastered on their faces…

It looked as if… I'm witnessing a father-and-son bonding moment. Though I hate to admit it, it somehow managed to lighten up my feelings. Despite the coldness of the surroundings, a warm feeling managed to crept along the insides of my soul.

It even made me forget the stressful fight we had earlier.

"Papa!"

My nerves jolted out back to reality.

I witnessed the shock on Kyoraku-taicho's face as the baby repeated his previous word. "Papa!"

Now this time, it was my turn to laugh. I was just thinking about a 'father-and-son' picture a while ago. Finally, I'll be getting my revenge. Not everybody gets away that easy when they make fun of Nanao Ise. I said and laughed out, "Looks like you've got yourself a son, Kyoraku-taicho." Truly, this is so amusing.

So amusing that I'm feeling tears bursting out as I laughed.

"Mama!"

The world seemed to freeze. I stared in awe as the baby's short arms reached out on me. Still in his bright smile and cheerful eyes, he called out once again. "Mama!"

Without a doubt, the baby has just referred me as his 'Mama'… and HIM as his 'Papa'.

"Looks like you got yourself a son, too, Nanao-chan. Oh, scratch that. He's OUR son now."

In the end, it was HIM who was laughing.

Goodness, I think I'm about to faint!

…

_(to be continued.. if interesting enough)_

A/n: Hello minna-san! Please don't forget to review! I would really look forward to hear you all out. Until next chapter, hopefully. Haha… Ciao! )


	2. Make way for Kyo!

**Of Love and Parenting:A Love Story**

**By: Bloody-Stiletto**

**…**

A/n: Wow! Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedbacks! As a token of gratitude, here's a new chappie! Hahaha.. Hope you'll kip in touch, minna-san! Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for the late update. It was my birthday yesterday so I had a busy day! Sumimasen, ne?

**…**

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not own Bleach. I just own the plot—and the red-haired baby boy. Haha.

**Dedication**: To everyone who wants to spread some NanaoxShunsui love! And to you, my beloved readers! Here's some hug for all of you!

Chapter One! Here we go! Enjoy!

**…**

_"Looks like you got yourself a son, too, Nanao-chan. Oh, scratch that. He's OUR son now."_

_--Kyoraku Shunsui_

**…**

**.:Nanao's P.O.V:.**

"Should I contact the 4th squad right now, Kyoraku-taicho?" I asked as we stood in front of the opened main door. Though I still haven't recovered from the shock of being called 'Mama' and Kyoraku-taicho's infuriating teases, I tried to change the subject.

My once high hope for revenge was gone in an instant.

"Mama!"

I gasped—my reflex seemed to do so. True enough, it was the baby in Kyoraku-taicho's arms who called me. I would've been touched by his sweet innocence, really—if only he doesn't call HIM his 'Papa'.

As if he found my mother image very hilarious, Kyoraku-taicho laughed again. It made my blood boil—figuratively. Good grief, do you have any idea how many ways I've already planned to kill him in my mind?

Kami-sama… this man is SO dead.

"Kyoraku-taicho! Now is not a perfect time for you to be laughing at my expense!"

I felt my chest heaving in fury. To release some of this, I drew a deep breath and adjusted my glasses. It went out of place at my sudden outburst earlier. This is indeed Kyoraku Shunsui—the man who totally drains up all my remaining temper.

Just then, the baby started crying again.

"Yare, yare Nanao-chan. Get a hold of your self." He said and gave the baby a warm smile to soothe his crying. Could I just add another thing on what I've said earlier?

He's also the man who could replace all those lost temper that I released after an outburst.

"Don't freak out like that in front of Kyo-chan! It's just his instincts you know…calling you 'Mama' and all." His tone seemed to be accusing and it made me feel kind of guilty. Really, I shouldn't have yelled like that. No, not in front of a baby…

I was about to apologize when something particular caught my attention. Did he just say…?

"Kyo-chan?! Who's Kyo-chan?!" I thought out loud.

Oh god… don't tell me…

Not even bothering to look back at me, he answered, "I'm naming him Kyo-chan. I just dropped the '-raku' in my name and it sounded pretty cute. Don't you think so, too, Kyo-chan?"

As if responding, his small, stubby fingers reached out and pulled a handful of his damp hair. The baby—or should I say 'Kyo-chan'—seemed to be delighted about it. And the same goes for Kyoraku-taicho as well… Naming the baby after his name?

How impossible could Kyoraku Shunsui ever get?

Startled as I was, I felt like I should be telling him the reality of the situation. "Kyoraku-taicho…" I began but suddenly felt unsure of myself. "Only parents could name their child after their own. It's not… We're not…" Goodness, I felt stupid. For the first time in my life, I couldn't pick the right words to say.

I wanted to tell him that he should not be doing this—acting like a father and all. The most reasonable thing to do is to contact the 4th squad and let them take care of the situation. Besides, it's the best place for an abandoned baby. They should be able to take care of him—better than anybody else.

"I'm keeping him Nanao-chan." The seriousness of his look dropped it like a bomb in my ears. I was left dumbfounded.

Before I could even start reacting, his meaningful gaze met mine. A gaze that possessed a pair of hopeful eyes… I could only guess what he was about to say. And yes, I'm hoping that we're not thinking of the same thing.

"You would help me…right?"

For a moment, I thought that my ears were betraying me. It sounded like the same thing occurring in my mind. And so, I asked to make sure I heard everything right. "You're keeping him, Kyoraku-taicho?" My heart pounded for some reason as I noticed his expression remained unchanged.

Dark eyes found its way to weaken my knees as he answered, "We are, Nanao. We're keeping him."

**…**

**.:Shunsui's P.O.V:. **

I could clearly see the traces of several emotions crossing my Nanao-chan's beautiful face. Surely, I was kind of expecting her to react like this. I just asked her a favor—and it's not really your usual kind of favor.

Yes, I asked her to raise Kyo-chan with me. It sounded a little bit strange, though.

"W-What reasons do you have for such decisions… taicho?" Her shaky voice veiled the confounded expression of her features. Ah, my Nanao-chan is just a very inquisitive person at heart. She believes that for things to happen, there should be a corresponding valid reason for it.

And now, I should give her a valid reason on why I asked her to keep the baby—with ME, that is.

Yare, yare… this is a tough one. The truth is, I just feel like it. But knowing Nanao-chan, she wouldn't accept that kind of reason. Man, now this is what you call a 'hard time'. How should I rephrase 'I just feel like it'?

"Mama!"

It was then that I noticed… Kyo-chan is still with us. Red hair, chubby cheeks and a really strong grip… I really find him adorable. Plus, calling Nanao-chan his 'Mama', I just couldn't resist being attracted to this kid.

Freaking her out… Startling her like crazy…

We sure do have a lot in common, neh?

"Reasons, Nanao-chan?" I asked and stepped closer to her. Still bundled tightly on the damp ragged blanket, I handed out Kyo-chan in front of her. His short arms reached out instinctively to touch her face.

Nanao-chan on the contrary seemed to be at a lost for words. I must be selfish but I'm going to take advantage of the situation. "Calling us 'Papa' and 'Mama'… don't you find it reasonable enough?"

Silence fell between us for a while. She stared at Kyo-chan who was still reaching out to her. Confusion was well evident on her face and I could simply read her expression like an opened book.

She feels sorry for Kyo-chan being abandoned and all.

…But she thinks that she's not up to the task of keeping the baby—with ME.

Despite the stern personality she has, Nanao-chan has a lot of uncertainties within herself. That much, I'll say.

After letting out a deep breath, she took Kyo-chan from me and cradled him in her arms. "Taicho… I think you should justify your answer. A question should not be used to answer another question."

I can't help but smile. Truly, this is so much like Nanao-chan—trying to show off that she isn't giving in to my requests. Though it's definitely contradicting her future actions…

"Let's just keep and dry him up for this night, taicho. Kyo-chan might catch cold." She said and bowed gently to bid me farewell. "Just for this night, taicho." As she began to walk back inside with Kyo-chan in her arms, I felt like telling her something.

"Nanao-chan." I called out.

Much to my delight, she turned back and looked at me. "Is there anything else that you wish to discuss, taicho?"

I've said it earlier. She tries to show off that she wouldn't give in to my requests. The reality, you might ask? She does give in—it takes a lot of effort, though. You know what they say. The feeling after a hard work is very rewarding.

So rewarding that it even makes me feel contented. And yes, only one woman can make me feel this way…

"Arrigattou, Nanao-chan."

Despite the dim light of the 8th division's headquarters and the darkness of the night sky, I knew deep within me that she is smiling. "You should dry yourself up, too, taicho. But I doubt it if you're going to catch cold. You're tougher than a dozen Jidanbou."

With that, she turned back and went inside.

I don't know if she realized it, she just cracked a joke.

And it's a good one.

Here I am, laughing like a lunatic again. Nanao-chan is definitely a lot of entertainment. Though she had already vanished from my view, the smile she gave me remained lingering in my thoughts. I'll probably be seeing that smile in my dreams for years to come, you know.

So this is 'love', then?

I'm kind of getting used to it.

**…**

**.:Nanao's P.O.V:.**

_Calling us 'Papa' and 'Mama'… don't you find it reasonable enough?_

His words played in my thoughts reluctantly as I went up the staircase with Kyo-chan still in my arms. The damp blanket slightly soaked my clothes as I felt his small hands gripping them tightly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

I had already convinced myself that the baby should be given to Unohana-taicho's care. I even believed that the best thing we can do is to help them find the person who abandoned Kyo-chan. No matter how hard the life in soul society seemed to be, this innocent child has nothing to do with it. Kyo-chan hardly knows anything—not even his real 'Mama' and 'Papa'.

Once again, Kyoraku-taicho entered my memory.

He wants to keep the baby.

And he wants to raise Kyo-chan… with me.

I shook my head and tried to divert my attention to what I was really going to do. Reaching the second floor, I walked along the corridor and strode my way to Kyoraku-taicho's office. It's the best place to let Kyo-chan rest.

I was about to open the door when rushing footsteps from behind caught my attention.

I looked back and saw a female squad member hurriedly approaching me. As she came closer, the lights on the ceiling illuminated her face. And there, I finally recognized who she was.

The girl in Kyoraku-taicho's arms…

"Ise Fukutaicho!" she called out. I noticed that she was carrying a large bag. Whatever it contains puzzled me more than why was she embracing Kyoraku-taicho earlier.

And here I am, noticing myself being sarcastic...

Despite her panting breathing, she said, "Kyoraku-taicho ordered me to assist you." She bowed gently as she stopped right in front of me. "I'll do my best to be of help."

From the way she talks, I can sense that she is a kind person. If it weren't for the incident earlier, I wouldn't be this uncomfortable right now. Trying to shake off the feeling, I held out my free hand. "I'll be looking forward to it. You are…?"

Taking my hand and shaking it gently, she answered eagerly, "Ayumi Houjo. It's my pleasure to be of use."

Breaking off our handshake, I managed to give her a smile. I opened the door and turned on the switch at the nearby wall. The once dark room was filled with light as I entered and approached the couch in front of Kyoraku-taicho's desk. Houjo-san followed. Not long enough, I heard the door close.

Still in my arms and wrapped in the soaked blanket, Kyo-chan called out, "Mama!"

Unlike from my reaction earlier, I was kind of getting used to it. I sat and laid him on the couch. "Sorry about earlier, neh Kyo-chan?" Even if he doesn't seem to understand my words, he gave me a toothless grin. His fiery red hair seemed to bounce in merriment.

"Kyo-chan seemed to understand you, Ise-Fukutaicho." I heard Houjo-san say as she knelt down the floor and opened the large bag. "My son was once like that with me, too…"

Her words caught my attention but I was distracted at once by the contents of the bag. "Houjo-san, w-what are those?"

It was a stupid question, I know. But seeing them packaged in a large bag, I can't help but be confused.

"They were my son's garments and things. I'm guessing that the shirts will fit Kyo-chan perfectly." She answered and continued to unpack the things inside the bag. True enough, I'm currently feeling guilty about the way I acted earlier. Houjo-san is a really kind woman. Why she was in Kyoraku-taicho's arms earlier shouldn't be something to fuss about…

Well, why was I affected anyway?

"Thank you so much, Houjo-san." I said and removed the soaked blanket from Kyo-chan's petite body. "I… didn't know you have a son." The incident earlier flashed once again in my mind and I felt my face burning. I'm so embarrassed for letting myself think that she has an affair with Kyoraku-taicho!

Even if they DO have an affair, it doesn't matter.

Right… tell that to the mongrels, Nanao Ise.

"I did have a son, Ise-Fukutaicho." The bitterness in her voice became apparent as she handed me a diaper. Knowledgeable enough about some things in the real world—the 'diaper', that is, I didn't really have a hard time using it on Kyo-chan.

But her statement 'I did have a son' seemed to mean something else…

"Papa!"

My wandering mind shot back to reality. True enough, Kyo-chan was still lying down the couch but he seemed to be reaching out his arms to someone. And… that someone seemed to be sitting right behind me. I could somehow tell by the sudden warm presence on my back that it was…

"Looks like you got yourself a skillful okaa-san, neh Kyo-chan?"

If I look back, I would've been an inch away from his face. That's exactly how close we are. Kyoraku Shunsui is literally breathing at the back of my neck. Need I say more?

The best thing to do in this awkward situation is to act unaffected. I had been his laughing stock for quite some time now. I should get myself a darn break already. "Taicho… please pass me the shirt in Houjo-san's bag." I said and desperately tried to ignore his presence.

Yes, desperately.

"What color, my lovely Nanao-chan? I prefer this pink one, though."

I could only roll my eyes in frustration. When and where did he learn that 'pink' is a masculine color? And just when would he stop calling me in foolish pet names? Really, this man is so unreasonable. "Just… get me anything, Shunsui!" I cried out loud.

Silence filled the ambiance as I met two pairs of perplexed eyes. In return, I gave them an inquisitive look. What did I say?

"Ise-Fukutaicho…" My outburst seemed to mystify Houjo-san. On the contrary, Kyoraku-taicho seemed to be happy about it. Now that I think of it… I just called him…

Oh god…

"What happened to the 'taicho', Nanao? You sounded like you're talking to your husband!"

And the series of unfortunate events continued to happen. Matsumoto Rangiku was standing and peering through the door. An amused look and devilish grin was playing on her lips.

The heavens must have loved me THIS much. I'm being ironic, in case you didn't notice.

"She's not, Matsumoto. Her tongue just slipped how she calls me in her wild dreams."

I was left flushed and dumbfounded. What's with the 'wild dreams', for goodness' sake? And of all people—why HER?!

And before I knew it, they were already laughing in unison.

**…**

_(to be continued…)_

**Preview for the next chapter: **

_"It's funny how we end up like this, neh taicho? Acting like a family and all…" I said and gave a short laugh. After a very long day, it's kind of relaxing to watch Kyo-chan sleep peacefully. It was as if… all those stress were gone in an instant._

_"I don't know about you, but I'm not acting Nanao-chan." My heart pounded as I felt his face come closer. I was about to protest but my words were cut off as he gently cupped my face with his calloused hands._

_"I want this to be the real thing, though."_

**Author's Notes: **

Well, now that school's up, I'm going to be really busy. But hey, I'll promise a weekly update. That much, I'll do. Now, be nice and give me some reviews, neh? Kip in touch and be patient with me!

Ja!


	3. Family for Kyochan

**Of Love and Parenting: A Love Story**

**By: Bloody-Stiletto**

**…**

**A/n**: Konnichiwa! First, I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting for this update. I've been busy with school works and… Well, I know you guys get the picture. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviewers and readers! I'm really happy that you love this fic.

I just want to clarify one thing, though. Can anybody clear this question for me? What's Shunsui's first name? Kyoraku or Shunsui? And how about Nanao? I'm sorry for that mistake. I really have no idea about it. Sumimasen, ne?

**Dedication**: To the kind reviewers of this story who inspires me to update…

To the readers enjoying this fic…

And everyone hooked up into NanaoxShunsui love! This one's for all of you!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from bleach. I just own kawaii Kyo-chan and the plot.

Enjoy!

**…**

_"You should dry yourself up, too, taicho. But I doubt it if you're going to catch cold. You're tougher than a dozen Jidanbou."_

_--Nanao Ise_

**…**

**.:Rangiku's P.O.V:. **

This is one of the moments when I desperately need a drink. Alone in a cold night like this, sake is the only thing that could warm me. This nostalgic feeling that keeps on coming back… pain doesn't seem to spare my wounded soul from hurting.

Hurting for Gin…

Ever since the Aizen incident, I've always kept myself preoccupied with things. I've never been this devoted to my work…not until he left—again. But no matter how busy I was, there are times that my mind just went blank in an instant. Alone… nothing to do… and quite lonely…

This is when I think about him.

And yes, it depresses me big time.

You should see how pitiful I look right now. Walking along the empty dark streets of Seiretei, a bottle of sake helplessly dangled on my right hand. The harsh rain earlier had already stopped and the chill it brought seemed to place every one in deep slumbers.

Almost every one. I'm still awake, mind you.

I need a drink—and a drinking buddy.

I believe that I'm already miserable enough. Drinking alone would just make me suicidal. And who else would be a better drinking buddy than 8th Division's eligible taicho?

Yes, no damn soul.

My feet appeared to have a mind of its own as it stopped in front of 8th Division's headquarters. I might be an idiot for barging in at this time of night but I have this feeling that my favorite drinking buddy is still here. The lit room on the second floor strengthened my presumption.

Kyoraku-taicho is indeed here—and much to my delight, he is awake.

Feeling excited about the upcoming drinking session, I opened the main door and entered. I was briefly surprised that the main door wasn't locked but something else caught my attention.

Voices.

Familiar voices in a slightly audible conversation…

Curious as I was, I began to walk towards the staircase. Truly, there were still other people widely awake aside from Kyoraku-taicho. From the tone of their voices, it seemed that they were discussing.

"Papa!"

Now THAT wasn't an indication of a formal discussion. Was I already under the influence of alcohol? Or did I just hear a baby calling? Whatever it was, the voices became more audible as I reached the second floor. They seemed to be talking in the lit room at the end of the hallway. Puzzled enough, I made my way through the empty corridor.

"Looks like you got yourself a skillful okaa-san, neh, Kyo-chan?"

I recognized the voice right away.

A baby and Kyoraku-taicho inside that room? Can this situation get any more surprising?

As I reached the lit room, the situation had gotten more surprising indeed. How should I describe this feeling? Seeing my favorite drinking buddy and my SECOND favorite drinking buddy seated so close on a couch…

Not to mention, a baby was there… If I describe them as a 'happy family', anybody seeing this would surely agree with me.

So why was Nanao my second favorite drinking buddy, you ask?

It's because I learn a great deal of her darkest secrets when she's drunk.

"Taicho… please pass me the shirt in Houjo-san's bag."

Indeed, there was another person inside the room. A woman in her mid-twenties was kneeling on the floor beside a large bag… I assumed that she was Houjo-san. If only I wasn't hiding, I wouldn't hold back my laughter. Nanao seemed so uneasy whenever Kyoraku-taicho gets too close with her and yet, she managed to order her taicho around.

It looks so kawaii!

I could only sigh at the 'picture perfect' moment. If only these two know that they're feeling the same way…

"What color, my lovely Nanao-chan? I prefer this pink one, though."

Now, how would you react if Kyoraku Shunsui displayed a pink floral shirt in front of your eyes with a sweet smile on his face? Well… Nanao seemed to have an anti-Shunsui charm cast on her.

"Just… get me anything, SHUNSUI!"

Nanao's outburst silenced us. I could see the trace of amusement in Kyoraku-taicho's face and I somehow understood why he felt that way. Just think about how you would feel if the one you secretly love called you the way you wanted to be called.

From the usual 'Kyoraku-taicho'… it suddenly became 'Shunsui'. He must've loved it so much.

For some reason, I thought that it's time to make my presence be felt already. Kyoraku-taicho doesn't seem to be oblivious of me, though. I bet he had already sensed my reiatsu from the moment I entered this building.

Stepping out from the darkness, I showed myself. This would be the perfect chance to enjoy myself. "What happened to the 'taicho', Nanao? You sounded like you were talking to your husband!" I said and failed to suppress a smile.

The shock on Nanao's face was more than enough to satisfy me. Call me heartless but I enjoy teasing people to their limits! Especially if it's someone trying so hard to bottle her feelings to the man she obviously loves—like Nanao for example.

"She's not, Matsumoto." Kyoraku-taicho's carefree voice and twinkling mischievous eyes conveyed a message. A message that says, 'I'll double that shock you gave my Nanao-chan.'

Shrugging his broad shoulders, he continued, "Her tongue just slipped on how she calls me in her wild dreams."

I barely managed to stop myself from laughing. So it's true then, huh? He got some really good tricks underneath the silly pink haori!

Oh, Nanao… it's going to be a loooong night.

**…**

**.:Shunsui's P.O.V:.  
**

As soon as the laughter subsided, silence fell between the four of us. Nanao fell awfully silent—no, dreadfully silent would be more appropriate. It was a joke, you know. Well, I think I cracked it the wrong way.

Man, this is awkward.

"Ano, Ise-Fukutaicho, should I take Kyo-chan to bed now?" I heard Houjo-san ask. Glancing at Nanao, I waited for her response. With the way she would deliver her words, I'd be able to check how mad she is.

Much to my surprise, she handed out Kyo-chan to Houjo-san with a smile on her face. "That would be very much appreciated, Houjo-san."

Now THAT is a problem. That smile is a fake. I really did it this time, huh?

As she cradled Kyo-chan in her arms, Houjo-san bowed gently to bid farewell. "Oyasumi." She said and went outside the room. Once again, the awkward ambiance revived. Now, how should I break it?

Before I could think about anything, Nanao-chan spoke up. "Are you here to drink sake with Kyoraku-taicho again, Rangiku?" The authority in her voice almost made me chill. She reminded me of a wife who doesn't want her husband looking at other women.

Well, if Nanao-chan is my wife, I wouldn't hear that kind of authoritative tone.

I'm as loyal as a dog.

"You hurt me, Nanao! You sound like I always do this!" Rangiku said and entered the room. Placing the bottle of sake on the desk, the usual 'let's-get-drunk-like-there's-no-tomorrow' smile appeared on her face. "Taicho, you wouldn't mind having a drink, neh?"

I was about to reply but then Nanao-chan stood up from her seat. "I'll go get the glasses." She said and walked towards the nearby cupboard. Not long enough, she came back with three glasses and placed it around the bottle of sake.

She got three glasses. That leaves me, Rangiku and Nanao-chan to drink. I know it was obvious that Nanao-chan wants to drink with us. But still… "Nanao-chan, why did you get three glasses?"

She poured herself a glass and sat back beside me. "At times like this, allow me to drink sake, Taicho." She said and drank. What she meant by 'At times like this' probably means…

She's so damn pissed off—and she needed sake to relax herself.

**…**

_(A few glasses later…)_

I agreed to let her drink because I felt the tension building up inside the room. Nanao-chan decided to drink with us—that's already enough to tell me that we truly pissed her off… but Rangiku doesn't seem to notice it yet.

"Ohoho! So that's why I haven't seen you lately, Nanao! You got pregnant!" Rangiku shouted and drank a half-filled sake in a gulp. There's no stopping her once she's in the mood. Kira-kun would probably say the same thing.

"WHAT?! I'm NOT pregnant!" Nanao-chan slammed her glass on the desk--her face flushing red in fury.

For a moment, I was afraid that Nanao-chan's going to explode like a detonated bomb. And yet, I figured that the other vice-captain seated across the table doesn't seem to care.

Rangiku's roaring laughter filled the room. "Of course you're not, silly! You already gave birth!" She shoved her glass in front of my face. Helpless as I was, I poured the sake and filled it. Her monstrous alcohol tolerance never failed to surprise me.

"When I noticed Kyo-chan's red hair, I almost thought that you hooked up with Renji-kun!" She added and gulped her drink.

The truth is, I'm more surprised on the words coming out from her mouth when she's drunk.

"Taicho!" Nanao-chan called out in narrowed eyes and shoved her cup in front of my face as well. The gesture simply implies that she's asking for another drink. I hesitated knowing how weak she is with alcohol. I even remembered the incident when she got dizzy from the scent of sake.

Sighing, I said, "Yare yare, Nanao-chan… You're going to be drunk if you drink another glass." It was all I could manage to say. You know how weak I am with women—especially with my lovely fukutaicho.

"Taicho? Now that's different from what you called him earlier." Rangiku went on with her infuriating teases. "Go on, feel free to call him whatever you like. Kyoraku-taicho kind of like it. Ohohoho!"

No matter how drunk she must be, what Rangiku said was right. I really liked it when Nanao-chan mentioned my first name. Calling me 'Shunsui' was rather nice than unexpected.

"Whatever I call my taicho is none of your business, Rangiku!" Nanao-chan exclaimed despite the bright crimson face. I don't know if she noticed it. She just said 'my taicho', neh?

Rangiku doesn't seem to notice it, too. She went on with her laughter and continued to devour herself with sake. "Anyway, Taicho." Rangiku called and paused for a while. Her piercing eyes told me that she's going to say something serious.

I drank my glass and met her eyes. "Yes?"

She continued drinking and finished her glass. "What are you planning to do with Kyo-chan?"

As if on instinct, I look at Nanao-chan beside me. I was surprised to see that she was looking at me as well. For a moment, we looked at each other. It was as if we were searching for answers in each other's eyes.

As I continued to stare at her amethyst eyes, all I can think about was… Should we really stick with the plan of keeping Kyo-chan?

Nanao lowered her gaze and faced Rangiku. "We're keeping him…for tonight."

Just for this night, taicho…

Oh yeah… I almost forgot that keeping Kyo-chan is only good for tonight. It would be nice if it were for good and not only for tonight, though. Still, I know that there's got to be something that can make Nanao-chan change her mind.

And that something just happened to enter my mind.

"And? What about tomorrow? You're not abandoning him again, are you?" Rangiku asked with concern for Kyo-chan well evident in her voice.

Nanao-chan was about to answer but I silenced her off. Placing my hands on top of hers, I said, "We're not, Rangiku. Tomorrow, we'll search Seiretei and look for Kyo-chan's parents."

Now this is the 'something' I was talking about. If ever we wouldn't be able to find Kyo-chan's parents, he is indeed an abandoned baby. That fact would probably change Nanao-chan's mind.

She might agree to keep Kyo-chan for good.

Knowing her, that's for certain.

"For now, Rangiku." She said and placed her glass on the desk. "Don't speak of this matter to anyone." That's Nanao-chan. She would try to cover things up and prevent them from going out of hand.

"Sure thing." Rangiku replied and gave me a meaningful smile. Now THAT'S Rangiku. She would spread the news while it's still hot.

Somehow, I have this feeling that I'm gonna be called 'daddy'—soon enough.

**…**

**.:Nanao's P.O.V:.**

Roaming around Seiretei is not something unusual for me. But having a baby in my arms and a good-for-nothing taicho with me makes it really awkward. Considering the fact that I'm receiving extra attention when we were walking along the streets…

And when I said 'extra attention', I'm talking about the women of Seiretei.

"So Kyoraku-taicho isn't available now, huh?"

"I got no chance to bed him now!"

"She looks too simple! What happened to his taste?"

Those women really believed that I didn't hear them. Simple, huh? What's wrong with that? At least I got a rank of a Fukutaicho! Not just some woman desperately wanting to get married! But really, this isn't the thing that makes me awkward.

It's the fact that people actually think that I'm married to Kyoraku Shunsui.

And Kyo-chan is our son.

Standing in front of this house with Kyo-chan in my arms, we waited for Kyoraku-taicho who went inside. Searching for parents of an abandoned baby sure is tough. We don't know who they are.

And even if we knew, they wouldn't take Kyo-chan back.

They abandoned him.

"Papa!" Kyo-chan's jolly voice called out as he pointed in front of us.

True enough, the door slid open and Kyoraku-taicho in his straw hat and pink haori appeared in our view. As he walked out, a middle-aged couple followed him. "Our deepest apologies for not helping out, Kyoraku-taicho." I heard the man say as he bowed down. His wife did the same thing.

As soon as I heard it, I knew that it was again a hopeless case. We've been searching since this morning and yet, no traces of Kyo-chan's parents were found. The fact that nobody even recognizes the baby didn't do us any good.

I watched as he bid farewell to the couple. A distressed look hovered his features as he approached us. The sun was already about to set. Unfortunately, we still weren't able to bring back Kyo-chan to his family.

Was he… really abandoned after all?

"We'll just continue our search tomorrow, Nanao-chan." He said and smiled at Kyo-chan. "I heard you calling me, little guy." I could feel Kyo-chan's excitement as he reached out his short arms. Truly, he seemed to get fond of his so-called 'Papa'. Taicho appears to feel the same way.

He took Kyo-chan from my arms and I instantly felt a pair of deep-set eyes scrutinizing me. In the midst of my thoughts, I heard him ask. "Something wrong, Nanao-chan?"

Was there something wrong? I couldn't help but ask the same thing. Would it be really wrong to keep Kyo-chan with us?

A warm feeling suddenly came to me as his free hand touched my face. Again, I met his questioning eyes. By some chance, is he also confused? But knowing this guy… his decisions are final. That's what makes him a stubborn Taicho.

"How about making us some soup at your place, Nanao-chan. We had a long day, after all." He asked and it sounded more like a request.

You know what makes him more than stubborn?

He orders me so nicely that I can't seem to turn him down.

"Alright, Taicho. You win." I said and poked his chest. "But if you're seriously thinking about being his father, you should learn how to change his diapers!" I can't even believe what I'm telling him right now. Whatever reason why Kyo-chan came into our lives… we still don't know.

But I just can't let this child be abandoned twice.

"You're the boss, Nanao-chan."

**…**

Occasionally, I'd glance back at the living room to check on them. Seated on the tatami mat with Kyo-chan playing a rattle on his lap… It's kind of funny, seeing Taicho like this. Most of the time, he's always slacking off and acting like a total lazy bum. I hate to admit it now, but...

He looks adorable when he's hanging out with Kyo-chan.

Wait. What am I thinking?

Trying to shake off the unwanted thought, I went back at the bowls that I was washing. I really feel uneasy whenever Taicho drops by at my place. It brings back a memory that I desperately tried to forget about. Yes, this is not his first time to enter my apartment.

But no matter how hard I tried, I still remember it clearly. The day when he dropped by with a basketful of oranges…

I was sick at that time but being ill wasn't the main highlight of the story.

_The frequent changes in weather and unending paper works sent me to bed for the whole day. Unohana-taicho told me that I had flu and ordered me not to leave bed for a whole week._

_At times like this, I'm more worried at HIM rather than my own health. How should he finish those works without me nagging him? That guy was probably enjoying himself in my absence. Helpless as I was, I closed my eyes and tried to think of other things. He could hit on women, drink sake and lie around for all I care!_

_"Nanaooooo-chaaaaaaan!"_

_My eyes shot wide open. I knew that voice._

_For a moment, I thought that I was hallucinating because of my high fever. I refused to believe that Kyoraku Shunsui was at my doorstep and calling out my name. There's no way he could be here._

_The loud knocking on my door was more than enough to contradict my theory._

_He is here._

_Quickly, I got up and rushed my way through the door. Whatever his reason for coming here, I wanted to know. For him to leave his work and come all the way here, it must be something important._

_Sliding my door open, my blurred vision saw his outline. The straw-hat… flamboyant haori… everything's in a blur. It was too late when I realized. I forgot to put my glasses on._

_Crap._

_"I knew it, Nanao-chan." Even with my poor eyesight, I could somehow guess that an amused look was clearly plastered on his face. My heart pounded wildly as I tightened my grip on the sliding door._

_Leaning against it for support, I asked, "W-what do you mean, Kyoraku-taicho?"_

_My deafening heartbeat continued as he dropped the basketful of oranges and approached me. Beads of sweat rolled down my body as he reached out for my hairpin. Not long enough, I felt my hair helplessly drape on my back. My confounded expression seemed to please him as he said, "No glasses… No hairpin… I knew it Nanao-chan…"_

_I felt his rough fingers come in contact with my face as he set aside some strands of my hair. "You're ravishing without them."_

_Before I knew it, his lips were already on mine._

_And there it was…_

_My first kiss…_

"Nanao-chan! I think I'm going to get Kyo-chan a pink haori like mine!" Kyoraku-Taicho called out and instantly awakened my senses. What was I doing? That wasn't something worth pondering about! Besides, it happened a long time ago.

And I had gotten over it. I should have.

But wait… did he just tell me--?

"Don't even think about it, sir!" I called out and scrubbed the dishes vigorously. He's totally gotten insane. I wouldn't allow Kyo-chan to wear a matching haori like his! Goodness, he'll look gay!

I heard Kyo-chan giggle as he raised him in midair. "Mama is kind of cruel, neh, Kyo-chan? She doesn't want you to look like Papa." As if responding to his question Kyo-chan let out another chuckle.

As I watched the two of them go on with their bonding moment, I noticed a smudge on Kyo-chan's face. It was from the mushroom soup we fed him a while ago. "Taicho, making him wear pink shirts for 2 whole days seems bad enough already!" I said and washed away the soap on my hands.

Fidgeting for a clean cloth on my pocket, I walked towards them to wipe off Kyo-chan's face. "You should foresee how a pink haori would affect his manhood! You even wanted to make him wear a floral one!"

Instead of being offended, he just laughed at my retorts. I could only roll my eyes in wonder. This guy is really something.

When I was only about a couple of steps away from them, he looked up at me and said, "Ano, Nanao-chan. Better watch your step. Kyo-chan dropped--" But I was unable to hear the rest of his statement.

I felt my right foot come in contact with something round sprawled on the floor. Tripping over, it came to me that I was about to fall. Before I could even react, it was now me who was sprawled.

Sprawled on someone's chest.

Someone's rock-hard muscular chest…

"Are you alright, Nanao-chan?"

It was then that it dawned to me. He was already slumped on the floor—with ME on top of him. On our side was Kyo-chan, supported by his other arm. The heat emanated by his body and our pounding heartbeats told me that this is for real.

With trembling fingers on top of his chest, I tried to push myself up. "Y-Yes… I'm okay." Went on my shivering voice. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed my self up. Doing such had just made me an inch away from his face.

And yes, I've never felt so embarrassed.

His arm that supported my waist crawled up my nape making every single fiber of my body to shudder. One single pull would literally make our lips meet… and his damn mesmerizing eyes weren't helping to stop myself from doing such.

Caught in his love spell, I felt myself closing my eyes as I waited…

…But Kyo-chan's loud yawn broke the spell.

Right away, we looked at Kyo-chan seated beside our sprawled figures. His half-closed eyelids were already enough to tell us that it's already his bed time. And that… I had just saved myself from surrendering another kiss to him.

"Let's get him to bed now, Taicho…" I said as I stood up and re-arranged my glasses.

He agreed and gently handed out the sleepy Kyo-chan to me. As if nothing had ever happened, we went silently to my room. Each of us is probably contained in our own thoughts.

So, what's with us back there, then?

**…**

I watched as he slowly laid Kyo-chan on my bed. He tucked him tight in the blanket and sat beside me. At this very moment, I can't help but go over the past events. Visions of Kyo-chan with us played in my mind and I could only think of one thing to describe it.

"It's funny how we end up like this, neh, Taicho?" I thought out loud and looked at him. "Acting like a family and all…"

We sure did look like a family. The very thought of being like this in front of the other 13 protection squad members really makes me want to laugh. A Taicho and his Fukutaicho with a baby… now how should we make our way out?

I let out a short laugh and stared back at Kyo-chan who was now sleeping soundly. After a very long day, it's kind of relaxing to watch Kyo-chan in his peaceful sleep. It was as if… all those stress were gone in an instant.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not acting Nanao-chan…" His voice suddenly broke off my thoughts. Meeting my gaze, he moved his face closer and my heart started pounding hard again. I was about to protest as I opened my mouth to speak. But my words were cut off as he gently cupped my face with his calloused hands.

"I want this to be the real thing, though…" If I weren't a shinigami, I would've melted in front of those breath-taking eyes. His warm breath brought several emotions inside me as he whispered into my ear, "Marry me, Ise Nanao. Let's live together for Kyo-chan."

After receiving the very first marriage proposal I had in my entire life, I could only stare at him in awe.

I had just been offered the name, 'Kyoraku Nanao'.

Just when exactly would these bombshells stop dropping in my life?

**…**

_(to be continued…)_

**Preview for the next chapter: **

_"On behalf of the 13 protection squad, I give you my blessing, Ise Fukutaicho." Commander General Yamamoto said and gave me a meaningful smile. So, is this why he called me?_

_"I… I don't understand, sir." I blurted out. What is this 'blessing'? He sounded like I was about to get married, for heaven's sake!_

_"I heard that you were now planning to raise a family with Kyoraku-Taicho."_

_I stood up with Kyo-chan in my arms. I just can't believe everything that I'm hearing right now. The news about Kyo-chan is spreading like an epidemic. Worse, it's spreading the wrong way! "E-Excuse me?"_

_But Commander Yamamoto seemed to go on with his thoughts. "When I saw his red hair, it reminded me of Abarai-kun's. I almost agreed that he might be the father of the baby!" He said and his scratchy laughter filled the office._

_There could only be one who would spread this kind of news…_

_"With all due respect sir, Matsumoto Rangiku is a big, fat liar!" I said and managed to keep my remaining temper._

_"Oh really, Nanao? I think you've become fatter than me after giving birth to your baby!"_

_I could only roll my eyes in disbelief as I recognized the voice._

**Author's notes: **

Again, I'm sorry for the late update! Please be patient with me. Keep in touch, minna-san! Oh, and don't forget to review! It really helps a lot to read your comments, you know. Arrigattou!

Thanks for reading!

By the way, I would just like to have a poll question? What do you think? Should Nanao-chan accept Shunsui's proposal? Please let me know what you think!

Ja!


End file.
